


Goodbye Until Tomorrow

by rainy_fangirl



Series: Because You'd Hate To See Her Cry [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Hallucinations, Mental Instability, repost from my july prompt challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: Historia's cracked and Ymir can't give her closure.





	Goodbye Until Tomorrow

They reached the top of the ferris wheel before Historia cracked, long unsaid words spilling out of her like water from a dam. “Why did you leave?”

 

Ymir looked at her for a long minute before turning to stare at the festival behind her. “I left for you.” Historia’s raised eyebrow was question enough. “And everyone. So you’d have a chance in the war.”

 

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” Ymir stared at her hands, the words hitting deep.

 

“I wanted to save you all.”

 

“Bullshit. You were scared. You didn’t love me. We were engaged.”

 

“I’m sorry Historia.” As much as she didn’t want to admit it, the words felt good to hear, after all these years.

 

“Why didn’t you come back? The war’s over.”

 

“I died, His. I couldn’t come back. I’m so sorry.”

 

No. No. It wasn’t happening again. The popular theory was something had snapped in Historia when they placed the crown on her head, the fissure only stretching when she got pregnant. “No.” This wasn’t the first time Historia had communed with the dead (or the first time she and Ymir had this conversation, but she couldn’t remember that). “Can’t be.”

 

“I’m not coming back.”

 

“But-”

 

“I can’t.” Ymir brushed a kiss to her forehead. “Goodbye Historia.”

 

“Goodbye.”

 

The ride operator helped her out. “You alright ma’am? You were talking to somebody up there.” He gestured to the empty carriage. “Ghost or something?”

 

“Don’t be silly.” She waved him off. “Ghosts don’t exist.”


End file.
